


Upon the Sands of Time

by roguefaerie



Category: I Have the Moon - The Magnetic Fields (Song)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Time - Freeform, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They find each other, and they learn to run from danger, but they cannot outrun time, not forever.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Vampire/Original Vampire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Jukebox 2020





	Upon the Sands of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).



It was you who found me first, all flinty figure against the desert sands. I was hungry for what little food could be found there in the barrenness of the land, and you smiled at me and asked if I could prefer a drink instead. We walked through the desert night, and in the day we settled behind and under rocks. You would sleep, and I would curl around your body, surprised when you did not stop me and we were each other’s comfort as we slept as far from the light as we could in those days. 

You smiled over me when you awoke, once more in the dark, and we walked onward together, secure in our knowledge of one another, gentle though it was at first. 

You were strong and lithe and I needed to catch up, and again you offered me a drink, but I knew your water skin to be nearing empty and I declined.

“Then perhaps,” you said, pulling me close, with your strong and supple frame against mine, and pressed your teeth against my neck.

“Ean,” you said. “Allow me this?” and I let myself be cradled against you, nodding. “Yes.” There was a part of both of us waiting for this moment. 

The prick of your teeth was almost imperceptible by light of the moon, as if night itself covered the sting.

I was weak in your arms as you said, “I’ve been lonely. So lonely. Thank you for giving me this kiss.”

We did not admit to each other in words that it was the kiss of death. We held on, and I floated, enthralled in the sudden thunder of blood in my ears.

I knew I was forever yours, and we would be hunted if we were found by any others there in the sands.

That was so long ago now, and we have learned to run together through every danger, including the threat of those who might hunt us. But I knew you to be tired long before I was. Not from physical fatigue, but from the stress of simply existing indefinitely, even with the two of us sharing all we did. 

And so I was aware of the night that you began your quest to become--something--anything, other than what you truly were.

It was not me that you fled from, or so I thought to tell myself. I had not given you cause to feel dishonored by me, although we knew that there were not many like the two of us, whether we were strangely immortal or not. We still clasped hands and ran on with just as much passion as we had in the first nights we spent together. 

And yet still there was a tiredness that I could not keep from you. It was your own. I was the second of us to join your plight,and too much had gone before. There were too many nights hunted that had nothing to do with me. And so we dodged hunters still but I understood that at times you felt you could not go on.

We emerged from the times of fire and an inescapable sun and you became enamored of alchemy, of medicine, of changes wrought upon the self. You were looking for the way to find yourself anew in the new world of these things, long sought after.

And that is how one day I found you, smiling a sickly smile that said you were perhaps gone half-mad with the timing of your creation, and how long you waited. And I knew it was then that you would continue to chase the sun. You would find your way to chase it and either succumb this way, or you would simply find the way out of being my lover in the night.

I held you, and we moved as one upon soft sheets in a boarding house, having escaped detection one more time, and your skin was healing. I was gentle, with full knowledge of all of the reasons that gentleness was needed now.

These were some of our last nights.

You had swung the vial of amber-colored liquid within my field of vision and told me that you would have to--have to--try it.

I thought to myself that it was an appropriate color of liquid for our lives--once stuck in amber and now perhaps giving you the ability to chase the sun once more after all. 

You smiled at me sadly. “I’m not sure if there is enough for two.”

I nodded and looked away. Readying myself to continue a long, solitary love affair with the moon.

But first there were so many different places to kiss you goodbye.

\--

The night came when I arose and you had gone ahead long before me, ready to test your luck under the pain of the light of day. 

I looked up into the darkness and sought the glint of the moon. We were both experts now at finding her in our long nights, no matter what else might be coming to pass through the clouds. She was the mistress who oversaw the long, long eons of our love, and I did not cry as I thought of you finding what would finally bring you peace, or even a chance at the end of ennui. 

Across time, we had been so many different people, masters of disguise and subterfuge, who would never truly succumb, but now our love was not enough to sustain any charade. I would be the one under the moon, and you the one under the light of day which had come to feel like a golden reprieve to you once more. 

I thought often of coming to find you, or tracing backwards to find the way you had gotten your vial of elixir, but I understood when a line in the sand had been drawn and that my place was still below the moon, as you placed me firmly with a kiss that made me forget all else.

The kiss was still with me all this time later, a memory that turned my body to your whims, long after you had gone.


End file.
